


Moments in Life

by NamelessAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Character Death, Gen, Heartbreak, Reaction, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessAngel/pseuds/NamelessAngel
Summary: Wanda's reaction to Pietro's death in Age of Ultron. Character study of their relationship and her emotions.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 6





	Moments in Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> I took a class that dealt with writing fanfiction this past semester and decided to wait till I graduated to post them. If I miss a trigger warning, let me know and I will add it. 
> 
> I love writing siblings and have a very close relationship with my younger brother. I call him "Bubby." The first time I saw this movie I bawled because she had lost her own "bubby." I wanted to capture those emotions, so here we are. 
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with anything Marvel. The characters are not mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Life is never something to be considered “easy.” 

There are moments in life that are impossible to forget. Moments that are filled with joy or sorrow or pain. Moments that become cherished memories. Moments that become regrets. Moments that bring nothing but tears and sorrow. 

Wanda Maximoff’s life had a tendency of spreading chaos and heartbreak: bombs engraved with the name of “Stark,” her parents dying, illegal serum enhancement trials full of agony, and new powers she had no idea how to control. 

But through it all there had been one constant: Pietro. 

Her twin brother, older by mere seconds, had been by her side through everything. He was her rock when she just wanted to break down and cry. He was her strength when she had no more will to go on. He was the only one who could make her smile, with his dry humor and wit. She knew she could survive anything so long as Pietro was by her side. They were bonded by blood and life. Her brother was her best friend, her confidant, her world. 

When she survived the serum trials to find out she had abilities with no idea how to control them, he was there with his own abilities learning to understand his new powers. While Pietro gained the ability to move at supersonic speeds, she gained the abilities of telekinesis and telepathy. She could control things with her mind. She could speak to others through her mind. And while she and Pietro struggled to control their new powers, the easiest thing she learned to do was to speak with Pietro using her telepathy. It became a source of comfort, having her brother in her head while they learned what it meant to be _enhanced._ She created a permanent link between her brother and herself. This allowed them to feel the other’s emotions, to share thoughts if they wanted to, and to sense the wellbeing of the other. 

When Ultron asked for their help in creating a “better world,” she thought it was worth fighting for. She wanted vengeance against Stark for the bombs that killed her parents. She believed in his vision of a better world with united goals that was ruled by peace, not war and hate. But when Ultron turned out to be the real enemy, the one who wanted to bring death and destruction in order to have peace, she knew his vision was a poisoned lie. She wanted a world free of death and hate, yet she blindly followed a being who lied to her to further his own goals. So, she and Pietro switched sides to join with the Avengers and fought against him. 

The battle raged and the heroes ran and flew across the city of Sokovia, now a hunk of earth rising into the air thanks to Ultron’s schemes. The citizens were being evacuated and the Ultron programmed robots were being destroyed by the rag tag group of heroes. She relished in the bond as she felt Pietro’s adrenaline and strength. While she tore the bots apart with her powers, he raced through the city evacuating innocent people and destroying robots in his path. 

But then she felt a spark of panic flare through her bond with Pietro. 

She felt blinding pain that was not her own. 

She felt a sense of love filter through the bond as her worry skyrocketed. 

And then she felt nothing at all.

There are moments in life that are impossible to forget. Moments that are filled with pain. Moments that bring nothing but tears and sorrow. 

In a split second her life had irrevocably changed. She knew in her heart and mind that Pietro was dead. Her anchor. Her rock. Her brother. Her twin. Her life. They were a pair. They were a matching set. A duo. He was half of her soul. Half of her life. And he was gone. She fell to her knees in anguish, her powers shooting out around her as red sparks thrashed through the wrecked city. 

Her heart lay in shatters in her chest.   
  


The loss of the bond itself was not painful. There was no snap. No blinding pain. Though she almost wished there had been. Physical pain could distract her from the feeling of her heart shattering into pieces. 

But there was no physical pain. Just the emotional pain and trauma raging through her body as she barreled down as deep into her powers as she could and unleashed everything that she felt on the robotic vessels of Ultron’s sentries. Waves of red energy crashed through them, crushing and dismantling each one her powers came into contact with in one fell swoop. The ruined machines fell at her feet, unmoving.

With tear filled rage, she pressed on through the crumbling city. The buildings cracked and deserted as the land lifted higher into the sky. Cars were left vacant on the streets, bikes left scattered on the sidewalks. A lone stroller lay on its side underneath a restaurant’s awning. The empty city seemed an odd manifestation of her empty, lonely heart. Her only goal now was to find the main vessel of Ultron and unleash her pain on him. She wanted to kill the being that was the cause of this chaos. 

As she pressed on, she demolished every robotic sentry she passed, leaving none “alive.” 

She found Ultron in a random bus left haphazardly on the city streets. His frame was battered and broken but his core was still intact. She felt no mercy for this _thing_. No matter how nice and caring he had been to them in the beginning, he was the main reason and cause for Pietro’s untimely death. 

Red energy danced between her fingers as she approached him, lying on the floor of the bus. He looked pitiful but he did not yet look defeated. She knelt next to him as he turned to look at her, a look of anguish flashing across his robotic face.

“Wanda,” Ultron said, his voice still strong despite his broken metal body. “If you stay here, you’ll die.” 

“I just did,” she said, voice strong with rage but thick with tears. “Do you know how it felt?”

Red energy danced across Ultron’s chest as she focused her powers. The red sparked, glowing brighter and growing larger as she focused on capturing the core that controlled his vessel. It was his equivalent of a heart. 

Wanda looked him straight in the eye, wanting to see the artificial life leave his frame. 

“It felt like _that,_ ” her energy crushed his core, shattering his “heart” in the way hers had shattered minutes ago, leaving her aching and hurting and lost. 

  
  


There are moments in life that are impossible to forget. 

Moments that are filled with pain. 

Moments that bring nothing but tears and sorrow. 

  
  


Wanda Maximoff knew this first hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please feed the writer,  
> Kudos, comments, subscriptions, and bookmarks are always appreciated.
> 
> Please kindly let me know of any errors/mistakes.
> 
> Nameless Angel


End file.
